vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Run (Akame ga Kill!)
Summary Run (ラン Ran) was a member of the Jaegers and Esdeath's right-hand man. He now serves as one of Kurome's puppets. Run was a young man with fair blond hair and golden eyes. He wore a white robe on top of a black shirt and pants with a brown belt, a feather pin behind his ear and a collar-like accessory on his neck. In his first few appearances, he was seen carrying a book. He was also shown to have a winter outfit with a white jacket and a scarf, while he also wore formal suits on several occasions. During his days as a teacher, he wore a suit with a vest and a cloak, as well as a pair of glasses. Run was calm, collective, and polite. He had never been shown to raise his voice or give in to anger and was determined to make his goals a reality. He was not above using dishonorable methods to reach his goals, such as seducing women and deceiving his enemies to gain their trust; as seen when he was pretending to try to get into Wild Hunt by faking humbleness to its members and bribing them while in truth, he was gathering incriminating evidence against them. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely Low 7-B Name: Run Origin: Akame ga Kill! Gender: Male Age: 23 Classification: Human, Member of Jaegers, Teigu User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Flight, Attack Reflection Attack Potency: Likely Small City level (Should be comparable or superior to Bols, said to have been able to take down Akame if he got close to her) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Was able to keep pace with a casual Esdeath's initial attacks when she comes to test the Jaegers) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 Striking Strength: Likely Small City Class Durability: Likely Small City level Stamina: Extremely high; can fight even after obtaining severe and life-threatening injuries Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Thousand-Mile Flight: Mastema Intelligence: Very high. He was intelligent and capable of deductive reasoning on par with Esdeath; he also proved to be skilled in infiltration and intelligence gathering, as well as investigating crimes. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' "'Thousand-Mile Flight: Mastema" - Allows its user to gain wings which give them the ability to fly for a limited amount of time; Run was shown to be able to fly at high speeds and displayed high maneuverability, as well as the ability to hover. It also enables the user to shoot feathers or launch one of the wings towards enemies, both easily capable of piercing through flesh. However, Mastema is only effective attacking at a long distance and is at a disadvantage in close range. He was shown to have quick reflexes, both while flying and in hand-to-hand combat, being able to keep pace with Esdeath's initial attacks when she comes to test the Jaegers. He had shown a certain degree of endurance as he was able to stand up, fight and fly even after being fatally injured in an explosion and falling from a great height. *'God's Wings (神の羽根, Kami no Hane)': The trump card of Mastema, which gives the wings the ability to reflect an opponent's attacks. When used, the disks split into segments and the wings turn into which appears to be ethereal substance, which allows them to be shaped into a protective shield. This trump card can also counteract Mastema's weakness in close range. In the anime, this ability instead allowed Run to break a large stone pillar hurled at him into pieces. Gallery Esdeath_playing_with_her_new_subordinate_-_Run.gif Ran-gif2.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Anti-villains Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Teachers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 7